peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Games to Have on a Deserted Island!
In Top 10 Games to Have on a Deserted Island, PBG fantasizes over which ten games he would bring with him were he stranded on a deserted island. Synopsis PeanutButterGamer assumes that the viewer is on a deserted island, and the island contains every video game console, a computer and internet access for some reason. There are only ten games that the player is allowed to bring. However, downloading is considered cheating. What sort of games should be brought along? PBG suggests games that are long, has a lot of replayablilty, and contains multiplayer (but only online multiplayer because the player is alone on the island). 10. StarCraft. Blizzard is taking too long with the second game, so the original will have to do. The original has a fun single player mode, but the multiplayer is where most of the time will be spent playing. The game still has a very large following despite being a few years old. 9. Tetris. Anyone can enjoy the joys of stacking blocks together. It's still fun all these years later, and its helpful to have something to stimulate your brain while you are on the island. 8. Wii Sports Resort. There are 23 games to play and they are all pretty fun - with only a couple of exceptions. If there was some online multiplayer it could be higher on this list, but even alone this game con provide hours of fun. Whether trying to get every badge, or aiming for a high score, this island will be able to be kept coming back to over and over again. 7. Team Fortress 2. The class system is what gives this game its long life. If the player is getting tired of playing as one class, they can switch to a different class. There will also be updates keeping on coming through to keep the player interested. 6. Animal Crossing City Folk. Being alone on an island will make a person miss their friends, so having the illusion of friends in Animal Crossing will help that. The game never ends, and players can continue buying every item, finding every fish, expanding their houses or get as much money as they can. Holidays can even be celebrated as the game uses real time. 5. Fallout 3. There is going to be a lot of time while on the island, so exploring the world of Fallout 3 will take a long time. The single player campaign isn't very long, but exploring the entire world is where most of the gameplay will take place. Even if the player does go everywhere and completes all of the side quests, they could come up with their own side quests. 4. The Sims 3. On the island, there isn't going to be any kind of conventional living conditions, so bringing The Sims along can provide memories of all the things that player used to do such as pay bills, go to work, and use toilets. The game never really ends, so you have more time to create even more sims - and burn them! 3. World of Warcraft. PBG used to love World of Warcraft, but doesn't anymore because he is too busy. However, on a deserted island, there will be plenty of time to get back into it. PBG is worried about how many people will still be playing World of Warcraft in five years time. 2. Demon's Souls. This is one of the hardest games that PBG has played. Any enemy can kill the player, the difficulty can't be changed, and it can't even be paused. Understanding every mechanic in the game takes loads of time to understand. Any kind of achievement a player can get in this game - even not dying - is extremely rewarding. 1. Morrowind. Oblivion held the player's hand, while there are no luxuries in Morrowind. Completing quests are going to take some time because the player will have to do it on their own. There are plenty of opportunities to explore, and there is plenty to explore. There are hundreds of hours of gameplay, and it is very replayable too - with a completely different experience with each play through.Category:Top Tens Category:Videos